


Draco x Reader - Part 2

by amitycramity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitycramity/pseuds/amitycramity
Summary: 😂🍷
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Draco x Reader - Part 2

“draco-kun~ neh~” you say as he thrusts his cokc into ur million dollar bussy

“yes babycakes” he says with lusted grin uwu daddy

“wheres zoe-chan uwu” you said

“shes with cody” you start to cry

“omg.......” 

“its okay, y/n” draco says to you

then...

crash crash crash

“hey baby” it was zoe laverne.

“OMG ZOE!!!! WHERES CODY?” you say

“i don’t know he had an orgasm and died” zoe says looking at you

“now lets fuck”

im so sorry again/srs

————

then u guys started having segsy time ans draco qas like oo baby fucking with your butch like 

u moan and then dig up cody who was in a condom filled with rhe cum from the rainbow dash jar 

then he cries

“zoe marry me again baby we are soulmates” cody said

“okay babs” zoe said

then went to you and started kissing you

“fuck u codu” she says as she breaks his window cutely

“omg baby girl are u lost” he said

“no but draco is”

“shit”


End file.
